bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LarryBoy and the World Invasion
'LarryBoy and the World Invasion '''is the 10th installment in the LarryBoy series. This is the first episode by Phineasnferb and the first DVD release to incorporate the animation style similar to that of ''The VeggieTales Show. LarryBoy and Sonic the Hedgehog team up to stop Dr. Eggman and Dr. Flurry from destroying both of their worlds, but the two need to help some new recruits. A lesson in standing up. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. That's when Sonic comes onto the countertop and says that he has an emergency. Larry wonders what it could be this time. Sonic says he has a question that he needs to answer for his friend Big. Bob wonders why Sonic is back, especially considering he just hosted the last show. Sonic just wants to help Big out with a problem. There's a bad guy he knows named Jet who has been bullying Big for his interest in fishing, and Big isn't sure what to do. Bob is then reminded of the letter they received not too long ago from Aubrey of San Francisco, California. Aubrey is dealing with parental problems at home and wonders what the right thing to do is. Larry thinks that is a tricky question. Sonic asks Larry if he remembers the time Dr. Eggman and Dr. Flurry invaded their homes. Larry remembers like it was yesterday. Sonic says that it was yesterday. Bob doesn't remember any of this. Larry says Bob was zapped by Dr. Flurry's forgetful ray. Sonic rolls the film. It's a peaceful day in Bumblyburg. Larry and Alfred are busy cleaning up around the Larry Cave. All of a sudden, an alert pops up on the screen from Mayor Blueberry. The Mayor says that some weird energy source coming from the sky. Larry and Alfred are confused, and Larry suits up into LarryBoy. Once they arrive at the scene, they notice that Dr. Flurry is up to something sinister. LarryBoy stops Dr. Flurry in his tracks. Dr. Flurry says that he's not alone. Dr. Eggman pops out of the portal in the sky. LarryBoy is not happy to see him again. Just then, Bob wanders by and sees the chaos. He can't believe what he's seeing. Dr. Flurry is startled by the loud voice and shoots Bob with his forgetful ray. LarryBoy asks Bob what he thinks about the game Mouse Trap. Bob has no idea what a game is. LarryBoy knows this means trouble. Dr. Eggman explains his and Dr Flurry's plan. They hope to destroy both of their worlds so they can combine the two and create one giant evil empire. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles come through the portal and demand that Eggman stops this nonsense. LarryBoy is happy to see them again and wonders what the three have been up to since their last encounter. But there's no time to talk, Eggman and Dr. Flurry begin attacking the heroes. Bob is still there, confused. LarryBoy realizes he needs some help. He calls in The League of Incredible Vegetables. Vogue wonders what happened to Thingamabob. LarryBoy says he needs to sit this one out. Ricochet thinks they need more help than this to defeat a threat this big. LarryBoy calls Laura and Lenny.The two are nervous about becoming super heroes. Alfred begins to explain to Laura and Lenny that being a hero requires them to stand up for what is right, no matter how tough the situation is. God loves it when we are brave and get the courage to do what's right. And if they are in doubt about doing what's right, they can always rely on God's trust and love to get them through any situation. Laura and Lenny think they're ready to suit up. LarryBoy is glad to see them helping out. Laura becomes Girl-Wonder, and Lenny becomes Lenny-Boy. Together, our heroes defeat Eggman and Dr. Flurry before any major damage occurs. Everyone congratulates each other. Laura thinks she could get used to this whole superhero thing. Officer Scooter arrests the villains, and LarryBoy brings Bob back to normal. LarryBoy asks Bob about what he thinks about Mouse Trap again, and Bob says you roll your dice, you move your mice, and nobody gets hurt. LarryBoy is glad to have Bob back. Sonic and his friends head back home and hope to see the gang again soon. Bob thinks that was a great story for Aubrey and Big. They then see if QWERTY has a verse. Larry says that Laura and Lenny knew that becoming a superhero was going to require a lot of courage. But standing up for what is right is what God wants us to do. And when you know that God always has your back, it will take a giant load off of your shoulders, knowing He is protecting you and caring for you. Sonic says that God made you special, and He loves you very much. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Evil Is Lurking! * Dark Arsenal * Caped Capers (Silly Songs With LarryBoy) * God's Got Your Back * Fist Bump (Escape From Null Space) * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Therefore put on the full armor of God, so that when the day of evil comes, you may be able to stand your ground, and after you have done everything, to stand." -Ephesians 6:13 Cast * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Bob the Tomato * Archibald Asparagus/Alfred * Junior Asparagus/Ricochet * Petunia Rhubarb/Vogue * Mr. Lunt/S-Cape * Madame Blueberry * Laura Carrot/Girl-Wonder * Lenny Carrot/Lenny-Boy * Dr. Flurry * Scooter Carrot * Rough Randy (cameo) * Mr. Nezzer (cameo) * The French Peas (cameo) * The Peach (cameo) * Charlie Pincher (cameo) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Dr. Eggman * Big the Cat (mentioned) * Jet the Hawk (mentioned) Trivia * Bob mentions Sonic hosting the show from last time * One piece of memorabilia from every LarryBoy episode is seen in the Larry Cave: ** The Art Bigotti plate from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" ** The Rumor Weed's Sunglasses from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" ** A spider web from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" ** The head of the penguin robot from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" ** The program from the church service from "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!" ** The Bluetooth from "LarryBoy and the Parody Gang" ** A picture of the gated community from "LarryBoy and the Community Chaos" ** An Eggman symbol from "LarryBoy and the Robo Invasion" ** Fake villains from "Veggie Forces" * LarryBoy asks Bob about Mouse Trap, referring to his infamous quote from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" * The bakery from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" is seen Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:LarryBoy Category:Fanon Crossover Category:Episodes Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song Category:Sonic